Media processing devices configured to process discrete media units, such as card printers configured to print identity cards, may be required to process both sides of a media unit. Such media processing devices may therefore include components configured to flip the media unit over when one side has been processed, to permit processing of the opposite side. The above-mentioned components may lead to increased complexity or interrupted operation of the media processing device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding embodiments of the apparatus and methods disclosed herein so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.